Cruel Fairy Tales
by Mikay5511
Summary: It might be nice from the start but the end is most certainly never the same. Reality is cruel and fairy tales like those aren't applicable in real life. USUK or FRUK. It depends on how you view it.


The story had a nice and pretty start like that of a perfect fairy tale. Sure it had a few upsides to it but it was a good one nonetheless.

Arthur could have believed that twenty years from then they would have been mated together, in a cosy house with three strapping beautiful children along with a nursing dog or fluffy cat. He would have been the happiest omega to have ever lived.

But tales like those don't exist in real life. Arthur and his significant other fell out of love, they no longer loved each other as much as they thought. Problems arose and they argued, skirmishes started and they argued again. It was a long cycle of hurt and pain that it ended in the worst way possible; one of them walked out and then everything fell apart.

They were so good together it hurt for him to think: What could have left the gap?

Thankfully they hadn't mated each other despite the many steamy heats they had spent together. It would have scarred Arthur to leave his mate or have his mate leave him but he couldn't help but think maybe if the Alpha had insisted they stay together it would have urged him to stay.

Sure both of their families were traditional, though that didn't stop them when they were younger look where that led them.

Sometimes as he sat all alone in his loft in London he would often think of past lover, his longing seeming to drown him as the seconds ticked by. With the way he acted, he could've been mistaken as a widowed omega.

Maybe it was because the Kirkland's have gone bankrupt but that was a few years after they broke up. His generation of the family didn't really care much about the wealth. After they lost their shares everyone went to work somewhere diligently.

Diligence, a trait every Kirkland had. Even after their Empire fell apart no one would ever see one among their kin begging for money or a job, they prided themselves because of that.

Then again Pride was also a trait the Kirklands have.

As of now, Arthur worked at an office, he had a well-off title and salary. many could say that they were amazed by how far the omega has come. It was not often that you could see one of this type to since they were mostly stereotyped as someone who'd only bear children.

Arthur would admit that he wanted to do the same when he was younger he was when still with him.

But things were different now. Arthur sighed as he tried to finish his share of filing the paperwork, just a few more pages then he would finally be done. He didn't have time to fill his head with all that reminiscing.

"Eyebrows," A voice called. "You like, can't believe what I just, like, found out!"

Sometimes he didn't like his colleagues at all. Or maybe it was just this one because this Polish guy was a bit of a gossiper.

"What is it now, Feliks?" He answered looking up at his pile.

"The CEO of--" Arthur rolled his eyes before going back to his work with a curt reply.

"I'm not interested. Talk to someone else."

"But you have to admit that this Alpha is hot and--"

"No." Arthur snapped at the blonde that decided to drape over his office cubicle. "I don't want to chat about non-office related things."

Feliks scoffed, "Seriously Eyebrows, stop being a stick in the mud!"

"I am not a stick in the mud you twat!"

"But come on, everyone is, like, talking about it." The other complained. "We were like, all invited to a party with the Intel Co. for like, a successful business transaction."

"I'm not 'everyone' so I'm not interested."

The other blonde raised a brow, a little irked at the sarcastic comment, "Are you not coming?"

"Nope." Was Arthur's crisp reply.

The Briton hadn't even glanced at the other blonde after answering him. As the other one bombarded him with "Like why not's" and "Like come on's".

When Arthur had finished filing the papers he primly stood up from his chair with his co-worker following after him, he hates Betas that were like this.

"You like, have to have a life Eyebrows, you have to reel in some hot--"

"Shush!" Cheeks flaring red the omega huffed at Feliks, the said man only laughed at his reaction.

"You act like a virgin!"

"Shut your trap, fine I'm going!"

Maybe if Feliks hadn't provoked him he'd be safe and less stressed at his loft. But isn't it always too late to regret your stupid decisions?

He was in London for Pete's sake, how in the world is this so much of a coincidence. The party was held at the grandest hotel in the city, it was a 5-star one too.

As a server passed by he grabbed himself a glass of some sort of wine, he took a small sip and cringed, it was definitely French. Not his type but it seemed to calm his nerves. He had to admit he really disliked parties.

Many people ranging from those of the lower class and higher class of his company and the other decided to attend. The place was packed with scents intermingling, Arthur didn't really feel all too comfortable. He didn't opt to wear anything attractive just something that looked decent and gave a flare to what his personality was, in short, he looked a bit plain.

With that, he could not believe the endearment he hadn't heard in years.

"Mon petite lapin?"

"Franny--" Words would not spill after he saw the figure beside his best friend. "..I--"

He froze and he didn't know what to say. He honestly asked himself: How do you greet your ex after a couple of years of not meeting?

Arthur closed his mouth and he thought of what to say but before he could utter a word out someone saved him from the humiliation.

"Artie, there you are!" Joaquin appeared seemingly out of nowhere pulling him to his side away from Francis and Alfred.

"Quin!" Arthur yelped in surprise. "Y-you were looking for me?"

The Portuguese boy laughed lightly, "You're a tease you know that?"

"M-me?"

"You're my date, silly." A flashback came back to him yesterday. He forgot he had initially gone with him because of Feliks.

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

"I lost sight of you and got worried. I remembered you disliked parties so I tried to look for you. Thankfully I found you talking to--" He glanced at the two Alphas. "Them."

"Oh, they're...Umm..a-acquaintances. Yes, acquaintances!" Arthur answered nervously.

"Is one of them your ex? You don't always look nervous unless it's about holding hands in public and--"

"Joaquin!" The Briton's cheeks reddened at the Alpha's comment.

"You're so adorable."

"Am not."

"Haha, such a tsundere. So who are they?"

"That's... Francis and.. Alfred."

"Oh, well bye to you guys." The Portuguese man immediately whisked him away from the other two. "Let's dance before you drink another one of those. God forbid you to get drunk."

"I can hold my drinks."

"Haha, of course."

"WAIT!" Francis called out.

"Yes?" Arthur stopped to look back. The French man looked anxious while Alfred's look was unreadable.

"You've moved on?" He mouthed in French.

Arthur looked away and nodded before turning away. He intertwined his fingers with Joaquin's, at least this man understood his situation.

For there are no fairy tales in this world, he had to learn to cope with this suffering. It could have been a wonderful story but he'd have to cut the ending to leave it happy.

He wasn't contented with this end but it was the only one he could possibly get.


End file.
